Recueil OSFicletsDrabbles!
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: Petit recueil sur le thème de bleach ! Ficlet 1 : Pesky Feelings. Sentiments de Rukia face à une situation qu'elle à causée involontairement. IchiRuki centré sur Rukia sur base d'un genre de triangle amoureux !


**Salut tout le monde ! J'ouvre un receuil de One-shot/ficlets/drabbles sur le thème de Bleach ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me lancer des défis, A M'IMPOSER des mots à mettre dans le texte, des pairings de tout genre, des ratings de tout genre aussi ;) enfin voilà ! **

**J'ouvre le bal avec un genre de petit triangle amoureux centré sur Rukia avec Renji et Ichigo. **

**C'est Rukia qui écrit ça à Renji pour enfin exprimer tout ce qu'elle peut ressentir sur une situation compliquée qu'elle a involontairement nouée. **

**Titre : Pesky Feelings**

**Pairing : IchiRuki **

**Rating : K+**

**Genre littéraire: ****Angst (Hurt/Comfort) **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture, en espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes ! **

PDV : Rukia

Tout est arrivé si vite. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passai vous savez. Je sortais juste d'une « longue » relation et je me suis si vite rapprochée de toi Renji.. Les sentiments des deux côtés se sont créés mais IL a brutalement resurgit dans ma vie sans prévenir.. Aïe c'te claque ! J'ai du faire un choix entre vous deux, nous souffrions tous trop de cette situation, j'ai été obligée de trancher ne m'en voulez pas... Il n'y avait pas de meilleur choix. Pas d'autres solutions non plus. Quoi que j'aurai choisi j'aurai juste suivi mon cœur... Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir... Vous l'aviez compris tout deux..

Mais maintenant j'ai tellement l'impression de t'avoir perdu ! On ne se parle plus... Tu veut prendre de la distance pour faire face à tes sentiments car tu souffre que je ne t'aie pas choisi toi, c'est compréhensible..

Je passe des heures à te voir connecté et à attendre que tu vienne ma parler mais tu ne viens pas.. Et aussi ça t'arrive d'ignorer mes messages.. Au bout d'un moment alors je me met à bouder dans mon coin je reste alors sur mon ordi à m'occuper pour ne pas y penser. Parfois je soupire au bout d'un moment à force d'attendre j'en ai marre d'attendre la patience n'est pas mon premier atout.. Désolée de mon égoïsme...

Parfois quand je suis avec LUI, quand je me met à bouder, je me tourne de mon côté à continuer d'attendre un peu et je fini par me tourner et le regarder avec mon petit air triste et il sait, il sait que tu ne me parle toujours pas et à quel point cela me touche. Il me regarde donc avec son air triste et si désolé que je déteste tant voir chez lui.. Il me réconforte.

Je sais très bien que c'est la meilleure chose à faire de prendre de la distance mais j'arrive pas à m'y faire et à le supporter, pourtant j'accepte ta décision !

Et parfois nous en parlons lui et moi:

« -J'ai foutu la merde j'en suis tellement désolé... Mais je suis tout de même heureux de t'avoir, je ne me serai pas permis de m'imposer comme ça entre vous si je doutai que tu sois la bonne. Tu EST la bonne. De plus je ne voulais pas te faire douter je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu me choisisse alors que je savais très bien que ce que je ressentais pour toi était énorme, le tout était que sois heureuse, c'était mon seul désir, oui.. Tant que je te sais heureuse je serai heureux même si ton absence me pèse.

C'est vrai que j'aurai pu me terrer dans ce que je ressentais et te laisser aller avec lui mais tu sais très bien que j'étais jaloux et sur le coup j'en suis venu à regretter de t'avoir tant fait douter. Douter et souffrir aussi car je sais que ça te rends très mal cette histoire maintenant...»

Oui je suis mal c'est vrai. Toi je n'avais jamais pu t'oublier malgré tout mes efforts, je t'avais foutu dans un coin de ma tête et je me suis librement attachée à Renji...

J'ai énormément douté de tout, ça a foutu un bordel pas possible dans ma tête ! Vous me vouliez tout les deux et moi j'étais encore confuse.. Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir ! Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Tout ceci était très douloureux...

Vous êtes tout les deux mutuellement jaloux de l'autre...

J'ai préféré retenter avec Ichigo, je sentais qu'on avait encore plein de choses à vivre mais je ne voulais tellement pas te perdre ! Au début on continuai a peu près à se parler, il y avait des périodes de gros délires entres nous mais tu a préféré prendre du recul car tu ne supportai sans doute plus de me savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ça me manque tellement.. Cette complicité que l'on avait acquise crois moi que je ne l'oublierai pas. Ça reviendra j'en suis sûre moi ! Même si je ne supporte vraiment pas cet éloignement qui dure depuis plus d'un mois maintenant mais je me dois de le faire je respecte ta décision...

Tu n'est pas encore prêt oui je le sais, on en a vaguement discuté aujourd'hui car je suis venue te parler. Tes sentiments sont vraiment encombrants c'est vrai.. Et ce pour nous deux, on ne peut jamais parler tranquillement sans que ça dérive sur le sujet..

Tu est allé demandé à Ichigo ce que je ressentais vis à vis de ça. Je t'avais demandé de la faire justement la veille car je n'arrivai pas à m'exprimer, à mettre forme à ce que je pensais... Alors j'ai confié la tâche de te l'expliquer à la personne qui me connais le plus. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu ose le faire ! Personnellement je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurai pu faire.

A croire que je m'étais vraiment très attachée à toi.. Je te considère comme un frère, mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais réagir en te revoyant en cours...

T'es devenu une personne hyper importante que je respecte et aime énormément mais à ma manière tu sais.. T'es entré dans mon cœur ne t'attends pas à y ressortir aussi facilement que ça ! Même si ça cause des bleus, je ne peut pas faire autrement. On rencontre jamais quelqu'un au hasard et je ne veut pas être une personne qui te fait juste souffrir.. Mais...

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans te parler autant de temps c'est vraiment pas simple.

Je sais que mon comportement peut paraître « salope » du fait qu'on se sois presque mis ensembles et qu'au dernier moment je me sois remise avec lui. Ça a dut te faire tellement de mal... Mais tu sais, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça ! J'en suis tellement désolée ! J'en ai pété des plombs à cause de cette situation, mon ancien tel s'en souviendra je crois vu la force à la quelle j'ai pu l'éclater contre les murs.

Je te faisais souffrir donc je souffrais aussi car je culpabilise toujours énormément chaque fois que je fait quelque chose de mal, je suis impulsive tu sais sur le coup de la colère je peux dire de vilaines choses mais je regrette juste après malgré ma rancune tenace.. Cela ne dure pas quand je tiens autant à une personne.

Mais au moins j'ai son soutiens et ça m'aide tu sais je suis parfois froide en apparence et aussi parfois dans mes paroles ou actes, mais tellement de sentiments, d'émotions et autres choses fusent en moi, je crois que je suis même carrément constituée que de ça, mais est-ce humain ou y'as que moi qui suis comme ça ?

Prends ton temps Renji, souffle, amuse toi, j'attendrai même si je vais pas forcément le montrer tu le sais je suis très contradictoire tu me connais quand même bien !

Même si tu décidai de ne plus jamais reprendre contact je comprendrai et accepterai je n'aurai nul autres choix que de faire avec.

Prends soin de toi surtout et arrête de te prendre la tête... Pense à toi avant tout ! Moi j'ai du soutiens moral ne t'en fait pas ça va !

/

**C'était une petite ficlet toute courte ! C'est une vraie torture mentale ce genre de choses ! **

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaît vous pouvez aussi donner votre avis sur la psychologie des personnages du genre ce que vous pensez de ses actes et ce que vous vous auriez fait à la place de chaque perso ? Et ai-je bien écrit ? :/ **

**C'est dur d'écrire de tels trucs !**

**Soyez pas trop durs ! Sur ce je vous dit à bientôt tout le monde je vais essayer de publier chaque semaine si vous mettez des reviews avec des idées pour les prochains de ce recueil ! **

**Vous pouvez aussi me lancer des défis sur les mangas suivant que j'ai plus ou moins suivit, avec des choses que vous m'imposerez ! (Pairing/Rating/Mots à placer/Thème)**

**Mais je préviens quand même que mon domaine prédilection est la romance, l'humour, la tragédie, la famille et le drame ! Un peu l'Angst, poésie, famille. **

**-Bleach**

**-Fairy Tail**

**-Pokémon**

**-Dragon ball z/gt **

**-Death Note **

**-Pandora Hearts**

**-Digimon saisons 1 et 2 (un peu de nostalgie tiens ça serai pas mal *-*)**

**-Fullmetal Alchemist **

**-Gravitation**

**-NO.6**

**-Naruto**

**-One Piece (pas avec des perso du nouveau monde pitié je les connais pas XD) **


End file.
